Dannyladdin
Dannyladdin is CoolZDane's Animal Style of Disney's Classic, "Aladdin". It's On Youtube Now Playing '' ''Cast *''Aladdin - Danny (Cats Don't Dance)'' *''Jasmine - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance)'' *''Genie - Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967)'' *''Jafar - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967)'' *''Iago - Jose Carioca (Saludos Amigos/The Three Caballeros)'' *''Abu - Pudge (Cats Don't Dance)'' *''Sultan - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967)'' *''Rajah - Great Prince (Bambi)'' *''The Cave of the Wonderers - itself'' *''Peddler - King Julien (Madagascar)'' *''Gazeem the Thief - Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood; 1973)'' *''Prince Achmed - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Razoul - Commander Vachir (Kung Fu Panda)'' *''Old Jafar - Oogway (Kung Fu Panda)'' *''Carpet - Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under)'' *''Elephant Abu - Tantor (Tarzan; 1999)'' *''Razoul's Guards - Various Rhino Guards (Kung Fu Panda; Robin Hood (1973))'' *''Woman at the Window - Tillie Hippo (Cats Don't Dance)'' *''Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Mamka and Teeka (The Legend of Tarzan) and Kala (Tarzan; 1999)'' *''Three Balcony Harem Girls - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar), Sandy (SpongeBob SquarePants), and Tigress (Kung Fu Panda)'' *''Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Frances Albacore (Cats Don't Dance)'' *''Necklace Man and Woman - Joey the Kangaroo (The Penguins of Madagascar) and Nose Marie (Pound Puppies; Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw)'' *''Fat Ugly Lady - Rhonda (The Penguins of Madagascar)'' *''Two Hungry Childrens - Bright Eyes and Whopper (Pound Puppies; Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw)'' *''Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Gopher and Owl (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Omar; Melon Seller - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Pot Seller - T. W. Turtle (Cats Don't Dance)'' *''Nut Seller - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants)'' *''Necklace Seller - Prince John (Robin Hood; 1973)'' *''Fish Seller - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under)'' *''Fire Eater - Dodo (Alice in Wonderland; 1951)'' *''Boy wanting an apple - Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood; 1973)'' *''Farouk; Apple Seller - Porcupine (Bambi 2)'' *'Laddie' Dog Genie - Jock (Lady and the Tramp) *''Rabbit Genie - Thumper (Bambi)'' *''Dragon Genie - Mushu (Mulan; 1998)'' *''Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Bruma, Kairel, and Panthy (Noah's Ark)'' *''Sheep Genie - Lambs for "Moses Picture" (Cats Don't Dance)'' *''Camel Abu - Camel in "Animal Jam" Session (Cats Don't Dance)'' *''Horse Abu - Grand Chawhee (All Dogs Go to Heaven)'' *''Duck Abu - Donald Duck (Disney)'' *''Ostrich Abu - Ostrich in Soccer Game (Bedknobs and Broomsticks)'' *''Turtle Abu - Toby Turtle (Robin Hood; 1973)'' *''Car Abu - Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit)'' *''Old Man Genie - Friend Owl (Bambi)'' *''Little Boy Genie - Fievel (An American Tail)'' *''Fat Man Genie - Groundhog (Bambi 2)'' *''75 Golden Camels - Camels in Parade (Dumbo; 1941)'' *''Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Little John (Robin Hood; 1973)'' *''53 Purple Peacocks - Pelicans (The Princess and the Frog)'' *''Genie as TV Parade Host June - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood; 1973)'' *''Exotic-Type Mammals - Gorilla and Hippopotamus in Parade (Dumbo; 1941)'' *''Leopard Genie - Cheetah in Soccer Game (Bedknobs and Broomsticks)'' *''Goat Genie - Cranston Goat (Cats Don't Dance)'' *''Harem Genie - Baloo as Lady Monkey (The Jungle Book; 1967)'' *''95 White Persian Monkeys - Apes (Lady and the Tramp)'' *''60 Elephants - Elephants (Dumbo; 1941)'' *''Llamas - Llamas (The Emperor's New Groove)'' *''Bears and Lions - Fisherman Bear and King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks)'' *''Brass Bands - Monkey playing Trumpet (Bedknobs and Broomsticks)'' *''Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under)'' *''Super-Spy Genie - Wylie Burp (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West)'' *''Teacher Genie - Sykes (Shark Tale)'' *''Table Lamp Genie - Ray (The Princess and the Frog)'' *''Bee Genie - Caterpillar (Alice in Wonderland; 1951)'' *''Submarine Genie - Lenny (Shark Tale)'' *''One of Flamingos - Pink Croquet Flamingo (Alice in Wonderland; 1951)'' *''Gigantic Genie - Bear (The Fox and the Hound)'' *''Rajah as Cub - Young Bambi'' *''Abu as Toy - Wheezy (Toy Story)'' *''Snake Jafar - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty; 1959)'' *''Cheerlander Genies - Reflex, Howler, Beamer, and Hairball (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw)'' *''Genie Jafar - Max (Cats Don't Dance)'' ''Scene *Dannyladdin Part 1-"Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night'' *''Dannyladdin Part 2-Danny on the Run/"One Jump Ahead"'' *''Dannyladdin Part 3-Danny's Fights with Prince Tigger'' *''Dannyladdin Part 4-Princess Sawyer's Dream'' *''Dannyladdin Part 5-Bagheera and Shere Khan's Conversation'' *''Dannyladdin Part 6-Trouble in the Marketplace/Shere Khan's Evil Plan'' *''Dannyladdin Part 7-Danny Arrested (Part 1)'' *''Dannyladdin Part 8-Danny Arrested (Part 2)'' *''Dannyladdin Part 9-Danny Escapes with an Tortoise'' *''Dannyladdin Part 10-The Cave of Wonders (Part 1)'' *''Dannyladdin Part 11-The Cave of Wonders (Part 2)'' *''Dannyladdin Part 12-The Amazing and All-Powerful Baloo (Part 1; "Friend Like Me")'' *''Dannyladdin Part 13-The Amazing and All-Powerful Baloo (Part 2)'' *''Dannyladdin Part 14-Bagheera Upbraids Shere Khan'' *''Dannyladdin Part 15-Danny's First Wish'' *''Dannyladdin Part 16-Shere Khan Makes his Movie/"Prince Danny"'' *''Dannyladdin Part 17-Bagheera Rides on Marahute'' *''Dannyladdin Part 18-Danny Argues with Baloo/Danny Goes to Sawyer'' *''Dannyladdin Part 19-Do You Trust Me/A Whole New World'' *''Dannyladdin Part 20-Danny Almost Spills the Beans/Danny and Sawyer's Kiss'' *''Dannyladdin Part 21-Danny Gets Ambushed/Baloo Saves Danny's Life'' *''Dannyladdin Part 22-Shere Khan Gets Exposed'' *''Dannyladdin Part 23-Danny's Depression/Jose Steals the Lamp'' *''Dannyladdin Part 24-Rabbit's Announcement/Baloo's New Master is Shere Khan'' *''Dannyladdin Part 25-Shere Khan's Dark Wishes'' *''Dannyladdin Part 26-Prince Danny (Reprise)'' *''Dannyladdin Part 27-The Ends of the Earth'' *''Dannyladdin Part 28-Danny VS Shere Khan (Part 1)'' *''Dannyladdin Part 29-Danny VS Shere Khan (Part 2)'' *''Dannyladdin Part 30-Danny VS Shere Khan (Part 3)'' *''Dannyladdin Part 31-Happy End in Agrabah'' *''Dannyladdin Part 32-End Credits'' ''Movie Used: *Aladdin (1992)'' ''Clips from Movies/TV Shows Featured *Cats Don't Dance'' *''The Jungle Book 1'' *''The Jungle Book 2'' *''The Jungle Book: Rhythm and Groove Party Video Game'' *''Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild (Cut Scenes)'' *''The Three Caballeros'' *''Bambi 2'' *''Madagascar 1'' *''Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa'' *''The Penguins of Madagascar (TV Show)'' *''Robin Hood (1973)'' *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''Kung Fu Panda 1'' *''The Rescuers Down Under'' *''Tarzan 1 (1999's Film)'' *''The Legend of Tarzan (TV Show)'' *''Spongebob Squarepants (TV Show)'' *''Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw'' *''Alice in Wonderland (1951)'' *''The Sword in the Stone'' *''Lady and the Tramp'' *''Mulan 1'' *''Noah's Ark/El Arca (2007)'' *''Dumbo'' *''All Dogs Go to Heaven'' *''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' *''An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West'' *''The Princess and the Frog'' *''The Emperor's New Groove'' *''Shark Tale'' *''The Fox and the Hound'' *''Toy Story 2'' *''Sleeping Beauty'' ''Gallery:'' They-say-curiousity-killed-the-cat-cats-dont-dance-6285211-720-540.jpg Sawyer_Cat.jpg pic_detail4dd1bde1b30cf.png baloo.jpg char_16569.jpg Shere-Khan-shere-khan-29354605-853-480.jpg jose1.jpg Cartoon-Tigger-from-Disney-s-Winnie-the-Pooh-217129.jpg Cave_of_Wonders.jpg Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-5233.jpg VachirZeng.jpg oogway_gallery_03.jpg Dragon_Maleficent_-_Part_1.png Max_(Cats_don't_Dance).jpg Categorie:Now Playing Movie Categorie:Coolzdane Categorie:Aladdin Spoofs